Specific Aim: The specific aim of this education and outreach component is to educate clinicians and basic science researchers about bioterrorism and emerging infectious diseases and provide a common body of knowledge to serve as a bridge to foster collaboration, formulate new ideas on project direction, and to stimulate interest in other clinicians and researchers at those institutions participating in the RCE. Objectives, design and methods: At many institutions, there is little opportunity or encouragement for scientific exchange of ideas relating to bioterrorism or emerging infectious diseases. Providing a common educational base for both basic scientists and clinicians may provide opportunities to think about bioterrorism from another angle, foster discussion with colleagues, and generate new ideas for bench research or clinical investigation. In the process of allowing scientific exchange of information, new relationships will be formed that might be useful in the event that the RCE laboratories or clinical facilities were utilized in an emergency. Two types of training are proposed as part of the RCE education and outreach project: 1) basic infectious agent handling training for all laboratory workers affiliated with the RCE, including training in biosafety, biocontainment, infection control, and hazardous wastes, and 2) annual, regional, comprehensive bioterrorism and emerging infections training incorporating both clinical and basic science components. 1. Basic Infectious Agent Handling Training[unreadable] All affiliated laboratory workers of the RCE will be required to have training in biosafety, biocontainment, infection control, and biohazardous waste disposal. Laboratory workers affiliated with the RCE that do not have access to training at their University site (and do not have documentation of completion of these components) will be trained via web-based modules, developed by Dr. Robert Ellis, the Biosafety officer of the RCE. There will be an assessment of understanding of the core concepts presented that will be completed by the laboratory worker. 2. Annual Bioterrorism and Emerging Infections Training[unreadable]Annual 1-1/2 day training programs will be given at 4 geographic nodes of the RCE: Denver (University of Colorado Health Science Center/The Children's Hospital/Denver Health), Fort Collins, CO (Colorado State University/CDC/University of Wyoming), Salt Lake City, (University of Utah) and Bozeman, MT (Montana State University/University of Montana). North and South Dakota participants could register for any of these sites. These training workshops are open to RCE laboratory researchers and personnel, clinicians, and on space-available basis to other researchers, physicians, nurses, and veterinarians at the affiliated RCE sites. Time will be allotted for discussion and interaction between clinical and basic science researchers to foster collaboration, stimulate scientific inquiry, and to allow participants in the RCE to become acquainted with their colleagues and areas of expertise. These relationships will be advantageous in the event of a natural or accidental biologic event in which the RCE is utilized to provide surge capacity to existing healthcare or laboratory systems. Prior to the training (pretest) and at the end of each training program (post-test), participants will complete a short assessment of their understanding of the core concepts described in the learning objectives. The results of these assessments will be used to evaluate teaching methods and to plan future training. PowerPoint presentations of the training session lectures will be published on the internet for access by RCE personnel who were not able to attend. This project provides education for basic laboratory researchers in biosafety, infection control principles, biocontainment, and biohazardous waste disposal that should be core knowledge for individuals working with biologic agents. More importantly, the Bioterrorism/Emerging Infections training program provides a mechanism to deliver a common body of knowledge to both clinicians and basic scientists, allows an avenue for communication, and serves as a forum to establish important regional relationships among colleagues.